A Curse?
by Ayamee-san
Summary: what happen when reino reappers? totally unaware Kyoko got a new role, a Lead role with Tsuruga ren as co worker in a drama with a lot of action... Where did tsuruga san learn martial art !  sorry i'm not good in summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat but I do own this plot**

**Ano…. It's my first fan fiction so I'll be glad if you R&R don't be too harsh but be frank as I can improve if I have skill … and sorry for my mistakes in advance.**

The first time he saw Kyoko, he thought of her as a plain and boring woman, but once he "felt" her in front of her enemy (by the way, his as well) he knew that she was one of the most interesting women he ever met. At that time, he decided that he'll chase after her , but one thing (erm… no, maybe two) was standing in his way: His enemy or much more his pray, Sho Fuwa and the twisted face Man who was always besides Kyoko…. Tsuruga Ren.

Reino was thinking about his target while he was in his studio at N.Y. One by one he remembered each obstacle who kept Kyoko out of his reach. He was wondering what could possibly make him able to reach her. Then an idea passed through his mind, a grin appeared over his face.

-"Why are you smiling Reino ?" ask a member of his staff

-"I want to come go to Japan, I've got my pet to see…"

* * *

Kyoko was heading back to LME agency from the set of "Box 'R'", but she wasn't totally out of her Natsu character when she crossed the hall. It was near 5.p.m when Sawara-san, the head of the Love Me Sections, called her.

-"Mogami-san! You've got a new request!"

-" Really? From whom?" she enquired.

- "A great producer named "Kurosaki Takeda" , he want you to play one of the lead roles!"

She was in the elevator filled of joy since the character she had to play was nice girl, she knew that might be difficult since that girl was a really great fighter and a total tomboy but she was not a mean girl like Mio or Natsu. She was full of thought when the door open and her eyes meet with Yashiro's.

-"Ah! Good evening Kyoko-chan," said Yashiro, "It's been a while ". He looked towards Ren

- "Good evening Mogami-san, how have you been?" enquired Tsuruga-san.

-"Hello Yashiro-san, Good evening Tsuruga-san. I've got a new role" she said hardly restraining her joy "One with a lot of action in it!"

-"Really? That's Great Kyoko-chan! Ren got a new role about a son of Yakuza it's seems."

-"Ah? Really ?, my character is working for some sort of Yakuza"

There was a brief moment of silence.

-" Well, Mogami-san what is the title of your drama?

-"Erm, Tokyo crazy paradise"

- "Kyoko-chan! It's the same name as Ren's drama!"

Kyoko was astonished to say the least. She and Ren were doing another drama  
together

**_A/N: Well those who don't know Tokyo crazy paradise, it's another story made by nakamura-sensei, a gender bender_**

**_Beta reads by: HearMeCalling_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat but I do own this plot ^^**

**For the people who don't know Tokyo Crazy Paradise, it's a manga from our master! Who? Yoshiki Nakamura who else? Lol, that's totally crazy and an HUGE fan of TCP even if TCP will not take a place so important in this fanfic. Oh well Takeda Kurosaki is from me by the way ^^**

**Kprincess: I hope you'll like this chapter as well**

After she knew about the fact Ren was going to play with her, in the same set again, she felt even more happy because she might be able to learn more about acting, after all, they both are playing role whose the character was under their age but for "Tsuruga-san that must be easy". She was thinking about the fact, she must learn how to fight for the sake of her role,

when she shivered…..

"What was that!" She look around her, "I know this feeling! That Beagle!"

Even thought she was in her room she looks in each corner, even under the table to make sure he was not there… "What does that mean?" she frown "It was not an omen…. Isn't it?"

After one minute she decided to make a voodoo doll of that beagle, "If it's a curse!, I'll make him regret"

Two days after being aware of her new role Kyoko asks to see the president.

-"What is the matter Kyoko-chan?"

-" President … I have a request…"

-"Go ahead"

-"Well, I've got a new role in a drama but the girl I am playing is a really great fighter and I have no clue how I can do that role without learn any martial art, so…. President, do you know how, can I learn martial art rapidly?

A grin appeared over the face of the naturally eccentric man in front of her.

'_Not good'_, she thought

-"Well, wait a minute Kyoko-chan, I'll call someone for you" he said as he pick up his cell phone. "What are you doing?" He required to the person he called, "well go back to the office, I have something I want you to do…" "Then ok, see you later"

"Kyoko-chan… I've got a very good and skilled professor for you…"

-"Erm…President…. Who is that person?"

_*grin*_ -"You'll see later, don't you have work at Kimagure show?"

-"Ack! Yes! I'll be late if I don't go now! ... I have to go but what about the "sensei"?"

-"Ah! Don't worry, I've got something to talk about with before you meet him so"

-"Ok, then" she bows and left for her work in hurry

After a few seconds the president smile and said "hmmm, well It might be interesting"

Half an hour later, someone knock to the door…

-"President, you called me, what is the matter?"

-"You've got a request…"

-"Huh? So? What is it?

-"You'll have a pupil for the next weeks…"

-"What?" 'what is his plot again? A pupil for what ? to teach what ?'

As if the president can hear his thought, he add:

-"You'll teach martial art.."

-"What are you talking about ? My schedule is too heavy for that kind of things president! And who is that pupil?"

A smirk appeared over the face of the president, 'Not good' thought Ren

-"I'll send your pupil tonight at, well, let's see…. 8.30p.m"

-"President!, Why are you asking ME to.."

-"Ren!" interrupt Takarada "You already know that I'll never do something who can be seen at the end as a mistake, so, As Always, trust me."

**A/N: this time I Tried to make this chapter a bit longer but ….. as you can see I don't really reach my goal xD so sorry **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! But I do own this plot **

**This time, I think I made it a bit longer, I expect you'll like that chapter, reviews are more than Welcome =D. **

**The thought of the personage are between ' ' ( I didn't precise earlier sorry)**

**

* * *

**

After her work, Kyoko made her way to the office to see the president because of her request. When she enter his office, it was near 8.00.p.m. At the time the president see her, he explain that she'll be drive at her "sensei" house.

During the time, she was in the car, she was lost in thought. It was only when the car stop, she realized that the surrounding area reminds her something…. She shivered.

-"Ano… Driver, Excuse me but do you know where I must go?"

-"Sorry but the president asks you to call him if you've got a question miss" he answers politely.

She steps out of the car and call the office.

-"President, It's Mogami, where must I go?" "Eh? But that's Tsuruga-san's apartment!" "What? At 8.30.p.m? but it's already 35!" She hung up and run towards Ren's building, when she reach his door, she rings immediately it was 8.38 exactly. She bows before the door open and as soon it does, she apologies for being late afraid of the "always-in-time" man reaction.

-"Well, it's nothing…. Wait… Mogami-san ?"

-"Tsuruga-san, sorry to ask you something so unreasonable" her head still toward the floor

-"So it was you… I didn't know"

-"President, didn't say it ?" lifting her head up

-"Well, he did asks me to teach martial art but he didn't say for who"

-"I didn't know either, I knew it when the car stops in front of your building"

'One day, I think I'll strangle that eccentric' was the thought of Ren at that time 'or maybe not' when Kyoko smile at him.

When Kyoko enter his place he was a bit tense because it's been a while since the last time Kyoko came to his house. He takes her coat and notices her clothes. She was nicely dressed but with sportswear, 'that's suits her well' he thought. Aware of the fact Ren was still standing at the entrance she stop and wait for him until he reach her.

-"Well, go ahead Mogami-san, You can sit" he said "What type of martial art do you want I teach you?

-"I don't really know Tsuruga-san, it's seems that Tsukasa-chan (the role she'll be playing) don't know only one things but much all sort of fighting techniques"

-"It's kind of what they called "street fight" in America?"

-"Well, kind of because they don't respect the rules of martial arts but they do have the techniques"

-"All right, that's exactly what I know" Ren said brightly smiling at Kyoko, "Well, Mogami-san, follow me" saying that, he head for his training room, he stops as he notice she was not following him, Ren looks at his pupil wandering why she don't come.

-"Tsuruga-san" she begun, "Where did you learn martial art?"

He blink –"Well, that was when I debut, to have higher chance, I decided to learn martial art from some friends" he replied at his curious kouhai.

-"Oh! That makes sense" she answer smiling at him,

'Actually, that's my father who learn me all of what I know about fight at the very beginning ' he thought feeling a bit guilty for lying to Kyoko 'I just improve my skills when I return to Japan'

-"So Mogami-san" he called after the make their way to the room, "Tonight, it will be only the basis, how to fall, how to position yourself before your adverse and so on, you've got already an excellent sense of balance so I don't think it will take more than three days for you to learn all the basis, is it ok for you?" asked Ren

-"Hai, Tsuruga-sensei! But what about increase my strength?"

'Sensei?' *giggle* -"Well, about your strength, don't be afraid, first: martial art is something create for weak people by weak people for being able to defeat their opponent, second: if I remember well your legs are more than strong with all the way you do with your bike and third: with the training you'll have more and more strength"

'She is exited and determined' was the thought of the lucky sensei when he looks straight in her eyes, he smiled 'Let's see what she can do'

-"Ok, let's go Mogami-san"

* * *

Kyoko wake up totally stiff after the long night of training with Ren. She mainly learned the basics but she didn't stop….until the moment she learn that Ren hadn't eat a diner, after she scold him, she made a really tasty meal but light considering the hour, ate with him and go home.

Ren was thinking, 'she is totally amasing… She learn all the basis of martial art that fast? One night! You may be kidding …. Well, I will see if she'll retain all that she learn"

-"Ren!" yelled Yashiro

-"What is the matter Yashiro-san?"

-"Well, that's the fifth time, I call you…"

-"Oh… Sorry"

-"Is there something with Kyoko-chan?"

Ren looks at Yashiro astonished then he realized that 'it's Yukihito-san, every things he had, for Yukihito was caused because of Mogami-san' but it was too late, before he pulled himself together Yashiro was smirking. After ten minutes of harassment, Ren admit the fact it was because of Kyoko and explain why.

-"So the president asks you that"

-"Yes but I'm so amazed to see how she can learn that fast"

-"Well, that's obvious, It's Kyoko-chan, we already see that she had a good physic (because of the bike) and how she can be really persistant, so I'm not so surprise"

-"That's Right"…..'At the end, she'll have all the techniques….Her body is so thin…. I wonder if she can hurts someone….'

**I expect you enjoy this chapter please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

**Disclaimer : I do not own skip beat**

** I am very sorry all, for the whole time it takes me to rewrite this chapter …. Well I'm saying rewrite because some kind of "friend" wanted to joke around with my work (so all my fanfic pages) and just … fell onto the pool while she was running … with my paper! All of them….. I could have let her sink ( she dn't know how to swim) but I dn't think that when she fell, shoot! Lol**

**So here is the next chapter**

* * *

Kyoko just complet a take of Box "R" when she received a call from Sawara.

It has been made a meeting for the cast of Tokyo Crazy Paradise the day after tomorrow with Kurosaki Takeda. She was literally overexcited to meet all of her co-worker… and Ren by the way. Even if she has her training tonight as well, meet Ren in the set was another things. She was already heading back to the darumaya to pick her bike, when she've been near to the Restaurant her cell phone rang:

"Mogami-san ?"

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san!" she answers, they talk a bit and she was almost at the front door when Ren asks if Kyoko was agree for him pick her up since he was not so far from her place. She answers with fever:

"You can't Tsuruga-san! As my sempai, I can't let you out of your way to pick me up. It would be a shame!"

"Mogami-san… did I not just said that I was near your place ?"

Kyoko's antenna at that moment decided to dress over her head_ ' I made him angry…. What should I do? Well? He did say me he was near but as his kowhai, I don't mean to be impudent if..'_

"Mogami-san ?" he called, cutting her thought

"Oh sorry Tsuruga-san, well if you don't mind to pick me up, I'll be ready!"

" Then ok!"

Kyoko was in her room in the middle of her changing, when Okami-san came to inform her of Ren's presence, she was totally panicked, finished to change quickly and run by the stairs to meet up with her senpai. Out of breath, hairs stull wet she apologies.

"Didn't you said you'll be ready when I come"

"Gomenasai Tsuruga-sama, but I didn't think you were that close of the Restaurant" totally scared by Ren's voice.

"Well, are you ready to go Mogami-san ?"

The car was totally quiet when they head for Ren's place, _'he is still angry!'_ freak out Kyoko 'What should I do? I already apologies twice maybe I….."

"Tsuruga-san, I'm really totally sorry" as she lower her head.

"Why are you apologizing Mogami-san?" a bit surprised over Kyoko's (almost) dogeza

"Well, because of my lateness?"

"Still, why are you apologizing again? That's the third time Mogami-san, it's ok"

"But why are you still angry then?"

'_I'm so transparent? I should be aware of that!'_ thought Ren, after a few second of silence Ren asks

"Mogami-san, I've got a question … Are we not friends?"

"Huh? Yes, we are Tsuruga-san, you are one of the only ones I trust!" she answers

"Hmmm, so why would it be a shame as your friend to make a detour to give you a drive?"

"Oh! That's… That's because I don't want to be a burden for the ones I like "

"I see…" _'As if you'll be a burden to me!'_

She was looking at him afraid of the fact he could be still angry at her but his expressionless face made her supposed he still was, not knowing in fact underneath this face was a joyful heart from being "one of the only ones she trusts" and from "the ones she likes"

When they arrived at Ren's place, Kyoko asked immediately if Ren did already eat.

"Ano… Mogami-san, you know… It's not good to eat just before practice, it makes you heavy"

"Tsuruga-san…. You are not making excuse, are you ?"

"When we finish, you can make whatever you want. And, by the way, Did I already ditch an occasion to eat your wonderful food ?" in front of Kyoko blush, a heart stopping smile appeared over Ren's face. _' I'am going to die! I'll fade away, my eyes burn!'_ she thought when her eyes leave the floor to meet up with Ren's _'That's smile is so…'_

"Mogami-san? You're alright?"

"Oh, yes, Tsuruga-san, well don't think that you'll escape from eating, I'll make you a meal after your teaching! That's the least I can do for you!"

"Ok, ok Mogami-san" he said, giving up to fight against her will, "Let's go to the gym"

As they were in the room, Ren made her list and perform all she learned from the day before and… She did the whole without fail. Ren's jaw almost dropped when he saw how much potential she's got, the entire basis where done without hesitation and perfectly. When she finished she looked up at her sensei for his impression but all she saw was his eyebrows up.

"Ano… Tsuruga-sensei ? Did I do something wrong ? I know that I'm not skilled but can I try again if you don't mind? " her confidence drop quickly as she was waiting for Ren's reproach, she lower her head.

"Mogami-san…" she flinched " Are you sure you never done that before ?" he asks with astonishment. She lifted her head up.

"Never, but why? Am I such a disaster? I'm so sorry to be such a bother tsuruga-san" her eyes were wide open and almost teary as she was preparing herself for a dogeza.

"Wait, wait, Hold on Mogami-san, that's not it at all" '_Where did she got such idea? I never said something like that!' _"I was wondering because you are amasing! You just learnt it last night and now you're doing it perfectly!"

Kyoko eyes were already wide , they became wider and … She blushed. Her face became as red as a tomato.

"A-Arigato, Tsuruga-san" she said '_Why am I blushing so much' _she thought '_Oh, Gosh!'_ as she felt Tsuruga-san's hand over her shoulder. During Kyoko blush, Ren was restraining himself from hugging Kyoko, she was so cute, he wanted to laugh in front of Kyoko embarrassment but he didn't, instead he just lay a hand over kyoko shoulder.

"Ok, Mogami-san! Let's begin to learn more!" _'Why is she blushing so much?'_

"Hai , sensei!" She felt her heart race at Tsuruga-san's contact _'What the hell is this? Did I have some heart disease?'_

Ren at first taught her some legs movements, it was a bit more strenuous for Kyoko to execute those movements because she have to do it slowly to be sure to not miss anything since it wasn't just throwing fits at the adverse but knowing when, how and where it must be placed. There were a lot of hard things like the bandal-dolyo things(taekwondo) since it was necessarily a fast transition of the hits. Ren didn't think of teach her such a technique until some more day but since she was comfortable with the previous, he just showed her.

"Mogami-san, are you ok ?" he enquired when she stopped and turned towards him

"Hai, Tsuruga-sensei! But can you show me the bandal-dolyo transition?"

"Sure, but you're doing well Mogami-san", in front of Kyoko hesitant face, he just placed himself and witch each movement he list how to do so.

Kyoko stand back and watch carefully, examine each movement under a microscope. She was totally amazed to see how her sempai was skilled, she never thought of him as a great fighter…. Well, actually she did, when he act as Cain Heel. But to see it like that made her want to reach his rank_. 'I will!'_ she thinks when he done the last movement _'and prove him I can do it!'_

"Well, it's your turn Mogami-san!"_ 'hmm she is determined'_ he thought when he saw her face full of confidence. Then she begun the whole movements and she was perfect, Ren looks at the one who took his heart with pride.

"Well done Mogami-san! Now, You can do it faster" When he seen Kyoko face fell apart he adds "No worries, You can do it Mogami-san, just do it as you just do!"

"Ok Tsuruga-san"_ 'it's just that I'm not so sure about my balance for the last movement, so if my speed increase may be…'_

"Mogami-san, if you can't do it…"

"I will do it!" she interrupts

Kyoko place herself, and begun, her foot were practically all the time in the air, putting intensity in each movement, then near the end at the last moment… She lost her balance.

"Mogami-san!" he said as he tried to catch her, but he just stand beside her at the end. In fact, she did lost her balance but she just fell as Ren taught her and stood up as fast. She looks at him, curious.

"A problem Tsuruga-san ?"

"We'll stop there, you must eat Mogami-san"

"You too!"

"Well, of course" he answer with a small smile

"Tsuruga-san, can we eat later, I want to do that properly" she asks but the sound of her stomac crying that he was starving, made her argument fell apart.

"Well even if I'm a bit hungry I do want to continue" she protest more for her stomac than for Ren

But then a loud growl echoed in the room, Kyoko looked around to find the source of the sound and seen her sempai leaved the room in hurry. Another growl resound but that time a bit far, then she follows Ren, and understand what was the sound, she burst in laughs.

"Tsuruga-san's stomac, it's Tsuruga-san's stomac!" '_Even if he is wellknow for never be angry, that do happen ! he is hungry! TSURUGA REN is hungryyy!'_

"Mogami-saaaannn…." He said with a voice from beyond the grave

_'oops'_ "Well, I'm going to prepare something, just wait a minute" as she run towards the kitchen, after some seconds, Tsuruga-san heard her burst in laughs again

"Well, well, can't be help" he resign himself

After a few minutes she has already finished and lay of the dish on the table, they talk a bit while eating.

"Oh well, Mogami-san did you received the call for the meeting?"

"Yes, Yes I do" she answered "Oh but maybe the training Tomorrow will be cancelled ?" She asks a bit sad.

"No, but it might be hard to head up to the daruma-ya after training, Do you want to sleep at my place tomorrow? then we will go together"

"Thank You Tsuruga-san, but I don't want to be a bur…" she interrupts herself when she sees Ren's "smile", the smile she was afraid of, The FAKE smile.

"You were going to say a burden, Mogami-san ?" he said as he was becoming brighter. Kyoko's antenna pop out.

"Huh? Not at all Tsuruga-sama!" she answer with her eyes stangely sparkling_ 'Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'll die! Definitely! He'll kill me, I have to save my life!'_ "Actually, I wanted to ask you if a should stay tomorrow after training! Oh it's already 2.A.M I must go now!"

Ren chuckled when he sees how Kyoko cover up for her slip "Ok, ok, Mogami-san, well I'll pick you up to your place! I can't let you go like that!"

* * *

**A/N: END!**

**Kidding,I'm not very satisfy with that chapter since I have to rewrite it, I've got the feeling that it missed something that pissed me off**

** I'll try update ASAP, medical studies really drove me crazy xD**

**Oh well and sorry for the mistakes, not beta reads yet ( and I don't know if I can say it, but i'm not english either so i can made really BIG mistakes lol)**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey readers, I'm really really sorry for my lateness but first I was cramming for my midterm exam, 2nd mother's dad die on the 7th December, so I wasn't in a really good mood for my fic, and worst 3st my daddy's dad die on the 1st January, wow happy new Year to me, oh and I was sick 1st to 5th had my midterm exam the 6 and 7th, see? Well never mind**

**as always the thoughts are _'like that',_**

**I don't own Skip beat nor TCP, they both from Nakamura-sensei**

* * *

After a short rest, Kyoko get up with her body aching from the night before, every muscles were aching even those who she wasn't expecting to. As she was standing up, Kyoko remembered Ren's moody behaviors before she confirmed that they were friends… A smile appeared on the girl's face, '_so, Tsuruga-san consider me as a friend'_ She thought, her smile becoming wider '_Then as a friend, I can't deceived him'_ she laid on the floor of her room, and begun sit-up. She knew that her sempai said her strength would increase with practicing, but since she wanted to be perfect for her role, she had to be more trained. After one hundred of sit up, her muscles burning, she went showering, dressed for her day, packs up some cloth for her training, a pajama and searched some kind of nice clothes for the cast meeting.

"Yosh!" she lets out when she closed her bag, as she walks by the stairs, she reaches the kitchen and tell to the Okami-san and Taisho she would slept over her sensei house tonight and then steers her bike towards the Box "R" set for the beginning of her long day.

Once at the set, the pace of the filming gone crazy, Director … indeed had told to the cast that he made some change in the script about a new transferred student maybe as cruel as Nastu who will be attract to her.

-"Everyone ! the new cast member will be there next month" he announce

-"Director …. Who is the guy supposed to have an interest in me?" enquired Natsu with weird glittering eyes "hope he can catch up…"

-"Well, actually anyone will know who he is at the presentation" he replied with a little grin " But I can tell you that the characters I created will match up but as for the new actor performances we'll see soon since he was a proposition of a friend of mine for the upcoming role, so you'll see in time"

With a slight and sexy giggles Natsu echoed

-"We'll see, we'll see" after a few seconds, a devious and mischievous smile appeared over her face "I'm looking forward to this" she said as she made for the next scene

- "Uh-oh, that singer should be great in acting just for his well-being" he mutters to himself

At the end of the shot, everyone head back for the dressing room. Since there would have a new one in the cast, some of the minor actor, guys mostly were in the same dressing room.

As "Natsu" walk on hers, she sat calmly on the stool besides the mirror and slowly slips onto the cute, sweet, and over polite Kyoko. Kyoko proced to her quick change, she was about to exit the room but then she overheard a conversation in the next dressing room, she freeze.

-" Hey, man, that Natsu is freacking me out! She is really merciless!" said one of her fellow-actor

-"Yeah! I know what you mean, but she is so freaking sexy!"

-"Yes! That's right, I wouldn't tell she has so much sex appeal I mean really did you see the actress out of character ? That's such a gap between the two!"

-"Actually… I find her kind of cute… Kyouko, I mean" at that Kyoko blush furiously

-"That's true, I thought that as well" at that she frown

'_what are they talking about ?'_ she thought _' How come ? Cute ? me ? they must be dreaming, or maybe they are ill or something?'_

Embarrassed, she exits her room, hurrying to leave the set, her cheeks dark red, but that was not to mention her co-stars. Indeed, they were leaving their room as well, when they spot Kyoko, the two of them became agitated. Kyoko was passing in front of them, she bows slightly while she was walking but had to stop when they called her.

"Kyoko-san!" she stops and turns to look. It was the seemingly youngest who called her, he was near his much taller co-star, they were weirdly similar, Kyoko looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Sorry, to call you like that Kyoko-san" begun the taller guy, "I'm Tokisato Eiji and he is my cousin Tokisato Hiro, we would like to know if you are willing to have lunch with us" the both of them were shining at the possibility to eat with Kyoko.

Kyoko stay still, eyes wide open, face bright pink and then she bows, she bows very low.

"I-I'm sorry Tokisato-san, but I must leave, I have an appointment, I'm really sorry" she excused herself profusely,

Crestfallen, the two guys stopped smiling and cornered Kyoko, unaware of their move busy to apologize, it's only when she lifted her head up, she sees where they were, a bit disconcert.

"Ano… Eiji-san, Hiro-san, I must be going or I will be really late"

"Kyoko-_chan_, stay a little bit with us, I mean we never even talk to each other, we are kind you know, why wouldn't you stay with us?"

"I'm supposed to leave for another appointment sorry" a little bit disconcert by the boys change in their comportment she bows and prepare to leave but Eiji grabs her arm.

"Kyoko-chan! Why don't you drop that appointment? Do you really want to leave us alone ?" her back towards her co-stars, they saw her slowly change posture, the cousins both glanced at each other wandering what was happening. Suddenly, she spin around as if she was flying with poise without anything to restrain her, she faced the two boys a grin on her face, exuding sexiness.

"Araa, boys, Do you really want me to stay?" she asks totally immersed in Natsu. Her face turn to 'smiling sweetly' to 'smiling in a way that make people shiver'.

"I-I don't know! I-I mean, yes b-but only if you want …?" stutters Hiro

"Well…. As I said earlier, there is no way I could stay here now, or anywhere with you" she replied one hand on her hips while she was gazing at her other hand's nails. Slowly but surely she gaze the two boys head to toes, smirks and adds "and I have really better things to do" the boys shivered, they was feeling as if Natsu glance was piercing through their bodies

"N-never mind" squeaked Hiro and left quickly letting his cousin behind. Eiji stayed still looking carefully the calm figure of his co-star, meet with her glance and also decided to leave.

Natsu a bit tickle by the guy's insistence and audacity begun to think of a beautiful way to make them pay in the set, her thought however were cut by someone.

"Kyoko-sempai!" Natsu turns towards the voice who was calling "You are still here ? I thought that you told me, your ride was already waiting?" pointed out Amamiya. Natsu look slowly at the hour, as if someone had just slapped her , Kyoko resurface and …. Shrieked. She excused herself and ran as if death was chasing her. Kyoko practically erupt from the building like a bullet from a canon and then she saw it …. Ren's grey sports car waiting… waiting for HER! She ran again to reach the car and tap on the window.

Startled Ren looks up and sees his beloved Kouhai, but she abruptly disappeared, concerned , Ren open the door but didn't manage to fully open it, he halt wondering what could have stops the door, a few seconds passed and then he understood, quickly Ren smash the door close and promptly lowered the window. As he had thought, Kyoko was there is front of the door into the crackling floor dogeza he had just seen once on their first day in the darkmoon set.

-"Mogami-san! Are you alright?" enquired Ren afraid to have hurting her with the door

-"Tsuruga-san…. I'm sorry, so sorry for being late again! It's shame of me to make you wait! You should leave, I must stay here until crows spot me and eat me to the bone…."

-"Wait! Wait! Wait! Mogami-san, stand up it's ok" he cuts "come in the car"

-"But Tsuruga-san, I'm so shameful, so irresponsible, I must rot here…"

-"Mogami-san! Pleaaaase ?" he pleaded, hearing it she lifted her head up starring at him.

-"You are not angry at me"

-"No, come Mogami-san" she reluctantly leaves the floor, she stepped in the car. They were already in the traffic when Ren talk first.

-" Mogami-san ….. about that, why were you late?" enquired Ren

-"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san but …. There was some of my co-star who didn't let me leave" she answers a bit afraid of Ren reaction

-"Huh? Why that ?"

- "I think that they were ill, because they say that they want me to stay with them, to eat with me,, and what make me say they were sick is because they said I was cute! I mean, really did they really see me ? I can understand that Natsu is called sexy, but me? Poor Kyoko, cute? One of them grabbed my arm so I was …." she stops, she didn't try to retain the information because she knew it would be vain, just made her sempai angry, but then again….. she was already regretting, feeling her demons above her head, _'Whyyyyyyy? Is he angry because of the fact I was late for that, I'm sorry tsuruga-saaaaaann' _she thought avoiding to look up. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san! I know I'm not a true professional, I'm so shameful, I should just.."

-"Hey, Mogami-san, why did they grabbed you?" Ren interrupted, he had understood she thought that he was angry at her, so he just asked what was pissing him off.

-" I don't really know, I guess that it was because I wanted to leave ? I don't really understand why actually"

-"eeeh ? then how did you get rid of them ?" he asked still feeling angry

-" well, erm….It's wasn't really professional of me , I mean I musn't do that kind of things but I didn't find another way and I was already late, but you know I didn't meant to do this at first but .." she posed

-"Mogami-san ? what did you do ?"

-"….I made myself onto Natsu …. Since I knew they were scared by her, I slip into that role before I even notice" she admit

-" oh ? and then those stubborn guys just flew ?" he said truly curious

-" hm, yes, you know Nacchan is really scary sometimes!"

-" I can't imagine it" he laughed "I would you like to show me this sometimes?"

-" Ano….. are you sure Tsuruga-san ? _" 'I mean, I don't want her to take over, what will she do to Tsuruga-san…. I wonder, but whatever i'll not let her take over! I'm a professional'_

_-_"Sure am" he said with a tiny grin over his face

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked it,**

**actually the way Kyoko get rid of the guys, I had imagined it with Setsuka chan, but it didn't sound right, didn't sound right at all to me, I wanted at first to change the part to make it more suitable for Setsu, but I realized that it was Natsu-like so I keep it that way.**

**I wanted to extend that chapter but I'll rather post in the next chapter**


End file.
